Switching Places
by BJ's world
Summary: What if had been Hal who had been injured after the med run instead of Maggie? Mainly from Maggie's POV but also from Hal's later on. based on events of 2x05, so if you havent seen it beware of spoliers .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters or the show.

Rating - PG

Pairing - Hal/Maggie, but Matt, Dr Glass, Lourdes, Tom and Ben all mentioned or appear.

Summary - What if had been Hal who had been injured after the med run instead of Maggie? Mainly from Maggie's POV but also from Hal's later on. (based on events of 2x05, so if you havent seen it beware of spoliers).

Switching Places

It had been a difficult few weeks for Maggie and today was so exception. Sat outside on steps of the hospital that the Second Mass had now moved into. She wasn't sure entirely why but something to do with the red eyed skitter that had been brought back to camp. To be honest skitters were the last thing on her mind right now. No her mind was on a certain dark haired guy, who at this moment was lying in one of the hospital rooms fighting for his life. Hal had gotten hit on their return from the medi run they'd been sent on by weaver. In fact Maggie wasn't sure how it happened, the last thing she could remember before the attack was Hal screaming at her to keep going and the next time she looked round he wasn't there. Looking around for him, she spotted Hal by a car, shouting at her, Lee and Tector to get back to base. What planet did he think he was on? Maggie thought. There was no way she was leaving him at the hands of the skitters and mechs. Shouting _'Cover me'_ to the others, she raced towards Hal, who was annoyed that she'd come back for him, she never could take orders he thought to himself. _'Get out of here'_ Hal shouted over the  
noise of the gun fire. _'Sorry cant do that' _replied Maggie, _'I've got to get your lazy arse back to camp'_ looking down at Hal with that look on her  
face that he knew too well... it was the look she always gave him, to warm him it was a bad idea to risk arguing with her. Grabbing Maggie's hand, Hal hauled himself onto the motorbike, holding onto her waist. That was all the signal Maggie needed and at full pelt road off, with Lee and Tector following back to camp.

They'd made it back just as the Second Mass were preparing to move out. Before she knew it they had Hal on the medi bus, but by this time he was bleeding heavily and in and out of consciousness. Dr Glass and Lourdes began work on Hal, but all she could do was stand there. She'd gotten Hal back to camp, but that still didn't stop her worrying, he was still in danger. She didn't even realise Captain Weaver  
come onto the bus shouting that they needed to go, until he asked her if she was ok to drive the bus. In fact she was thankful for something to do... it would help keep her mind of Hal, well it might do. So she started to drive to the one place that she knew they would be save, the hospital from earlier that day.

However that was easier said than done, while she managed to stay calm enough on the outside to drive, inside she was panicking like crazy. There was so much noise going on in the background, with Dr Glass and Lourdes working on Hal. From what she could tell, he was unconscious and still bleeding heavily. All she could do was get him to the hospital and then she'd be able to see for herself.

That had been awhile ago now, Hal was inside still unconscious, Dr Glass had been out earlier to inform her. They'd stopped the bleeding eventually and he didn't have any major internal damage, just a few cuts and bruises. Maggie hadn't been into see him, she'd wanted to but he had Lourdes keeping watch on him, as well as his family. Tom had been in with Matt, who had fallen asleep on his brothers bed,  
before he had left to keep an eye on Ben, who was still in shock after Rick 's death, or so she'd been told by Dr Glass.

The thing was she wasn't sure she could trust herself to go in and see Hal. She hated hospitals and had told him so earlier that day, when she refused to get some sleep after they'd loaded up their bags with supplies. She'd sat on the same steps and had found herself opening up to Hal about the cancer. It was something that she'd never really spoken about, but then again Hal had a way of making her open up to him when she least expected it. Maggie sat there reliving their conversation from earlier, the look on Hals face as she told him she was  
prepared to die. It had actually pained her to see sadness in his face as she told him that. Then there was the kiss and the fact that she'd pulled away before it got too intense and complicated. But who was she trying to kid, things had been intense between them for months now, it was just that now they had crossed that invisible line. She'd told him to stop it and that they weren't happening, but in true Hal style he wasn't listening. Stubborn and determined, that was Hal and while it drove her crazy, it was a part of him that she admired as well. If he wanted something he'd always kept going until he got it. Just why did it have to be her? They couldn't, it was too dangerous both for themselves and the rest of the second mass.

The thing was she was just as bad as him. She'd try to shut off her feelings for Hal but it just wasn't working. When he'd been hit she'd made a promise to herself that if he survived then maybe they could try and make ago of it. She just had to trust herself, trust Hal and try it. But first he needed to wake up.

With that Maggie decided that she had to see how Hal was. Not seeing him was killing her, no matter how much she hated hospitals. Slowly she made her way to his room and just as she got there Dr Glass was coming out of the room. _'He's still unconscious but you can go in' _she said her, seeing how worried Maggie looked. The doctor had noticed it when they first brought Hal to her, Maggie didn't quite know what to do with herself, she was worried about him. _'Thanks'_' said Maggie as she opened the door.

**NB: ok sorry for leaving you hanging. i wasnt planning on this being so long, but well there you go. you know what to do if you want the rest of the story :) hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Comments:

**Lilyluvbug** – thanks for pointing a few things out. Guess even after triple checking, I still missed things. Hopefully this is better.

**Hotchocolate329** – thanks again for the message again. Told you it wouldn't be long till the next one (its amazing what comes into your head, when your sat in the back of a car, going out on day trips!) As if I would keep you waiting too long for the next bit.

**JoyScott13** – thanks for the review, glad you like it.

**Sanguin19** – glad you liked it, love your too, especially the price of bravery! Keep it up.

**To several guest comments** – thanks for the reviews. At the moment I'm following the episodes (as a UK fan am slightly behind on the US airing, we've just had 'Homecoming', but well am impatient for the next episode, but who knows I may well mix it up at some point, especially as have been re-watching season 1!

But seriously all of you, thank you so much for the reviews. Was not expecting all those when I woke up this morning. Anyway here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2

Inside Maggie saw Matt asleep at the foot of Hals bed, while Lourdes was sat in the chair opposite. Lourdes looked up at Maggie seeing the distress in her face. They weren't the world's greatest friends, but when it came to certain people they understood one another and Hal defiantly was one of those people who they shared a mutual friendship with and over. Lourdes spotted Maggie noticed the book next to Matt on Hals bed _'Matt was reading to him hoping he'd wake up'_ she explained. Maggie nodded, but Lourdes stood up and tuned to Maggie_, 'I'll give you some time alone'._ Maggie was grateful for the gesture from Lourdes and replied 'thanks' as the med student left the room.

Maggie sat down in the now vacant chair, looking at both Hal and Matt. Matt was curled up at the bottom of his brother's bed, sleeping contently, but clearly worried and not wanted to leave Hals side. That was one thing about all the Masons right from Tom through to Matt, they were so protective of each other as well as those they cared about. Looking away from Matt and towards Hal, he had more colour in him than before, but he was covered in cuts and bruises. If only he would bloody wake up. She not only wanted him to wake up, she needed him to wake up. He couldn't leave her, not after everything they'd been through but especially after what had happened between them earlier that day. He had to wake up, he didn't have a choice.

As Maggie sat back in the chair she reached for Hals hand, willing him to wake up. She wasn't quite sure what to do so just sat there, until Lourdes voice popped into her head _'Matt was reading to him, hoping he'd wake up'_ said the voice. Maggie saw Matt's book beside him, so picked it up and started reading it. Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows, Maggie smiled, she remembered Hal telling her that Tom had read them to Hal and his brothers before the attack and that he hadn't read the last one, he'd been meaning to but hadn't gotten round to it what with everything going on. So Maggie picked it up and carried on from where she guessed Matt had finished. After about half an hour, Maggie was becoming frustrated, Hal hadn't even so much as flinched. Even Matt was still fast asleep, but for Maggie there was no chance of her sleeping while Hal was like this.

All she wanted to do was have Hal wake up so she could shout at him. She'd tried reading to him and it hadn't worked. She was being stupid, of course he couldn't hear her, Hal was out cold, he couldn't hear anything. The thing was Maggie was still worried, in fact the longer Hal stayed like this the more she worried. She'd tried reading, it hadn't worked, maybe if she just tried talking to him. She had so much she wanted to tell him that maybe it was worth a shot. _'Hal its Maggie' _she began, not really knowing what to say. _'Come on Hal, I know I said I had to get your lazy arse back to camp but that doesn't mean you get to carry on sleeping. I got you back here, so now you have to wake up. Do you hear me Mason, you have to wake up. There are people that need you, your dad, Ben, Matt, the list goes on Hal, they need you too much for you not to wake up. Plus you can't leave things how we left them. You remember? You kissed me you idiot, you kissed me, told me you wanted there to be something between us, so you can't just stay lying in bed. You wanted more Hal, that's what you told me. I know I pushed you away but i did it for a reason, I'm tying to protect you... Protect you from me. But do you know something, I don't want to push you away, I feel the same Hal, I need you as much as everyone else and in some respects more. You're my best friend, my partner and I made a promise to myself when you were hurt that if you got better I'd give 'us' a chance. Are you listening to me Hal? I'm saying we can try us being an 'us' but you have to deliver your side of the bargain first, you have to wake up! I need you to wake up!'_ Maggie finally finished feeling emotionally exhausted. All she could do now was wait, it was all down to Hal.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note : Thanks to everyone for their reviews. You have know idea how much they help, when I'm writing. As a reward for all your kind words (and the fact that I'm not mean, so don't want to keep you waiting for the next chapter), here is chapter 3. At the moment it's the last chapter of Switching Places, but who knows, the little plot bunnies may re-appear and I may add another ones :-P.

Chapter 3

Still holding Hals hand, Maggie sat back in the chair. There was nothing else she could do now except wait for Hal to wake up. She'd tried, but it was up to him now, all she could do was be there for when he finally decided to come back to her. After a while, Maggie felt her eyes getting heavy. She wasn't sure how long she'd been sat by Hal's side, but it felt like hours. Before she knew it, Maggie's eyes began to close, as much as she wanted to stay awake, in case something happened. She was sure, she hadn't been asleep for long, when she felt Hal's hand move. As she woke up, she saw Hal's hand move again. Moving further towards the bed, Maggie noticed Hal's eyes slowly flickering, before finally opening. Seeing Hal awake, there was a sense of relief that came over her, he was back. Hal tried to speak but no words came out. _'Water?'_ asked Maggie, all Hal could do was nod. She picked up the cup on the side table and Hal lifted himself enough to take a sip. _'Better?'_ she asked, _'Yeah much' _replied a groggy Hal._ 'How you feeling?'_ asked Maggie_. 'Sore, tired'_ said an exhausted Hal. Maggie sighed _'Well I'm glad you're awake, you had us all worried for a while there'_ Maggie stated looking towards Matt. Hal followed Maggie's look seeing his baby brother curled up at the end of his bed. _'He's not moved since your dad brought him in to see you'_ Maggie told her partner. Hal smiled, typical Matty he thought. Maggie just looked at Hal, she was just glad he was awake and talking. There was something about hearing his voice and seeing that smile that cheered her up. But something was still bugging her.

Hal looked at Maggie, he could tell something was wrong he just wasn't sure what. As he sat there he began remembering everything that had happened that day, the kiss, the fight, her telling him that they couldn't be, even him coming off his bike in the mech attack. He remembered Maggie coming back for him and him yelling at her but he didn't remember getting back to camp. But they weren't at base camp now, where were they? He thought, although there was something about the place that looked familiar, he'd been here before. Maggie sensed something was wrong with Hal _'What's up? You ok? You want me to get Dr Glass?'_ she asked. _'Yeah I'm ok, it's just where are we?'_ Hal asked. Maggie smiled, trust Hal to realise that they weren't at base camp, once a solider always a soldier she thought. _'As we got you back to camp, Weaver had made the decision to move, which we did while you were out. I'm not sure entirely on the whole story yet, something about our friends the skitters, but we are at the hospital from this mornings scout. It was the only place I could think of that we'd all be safe' _Maggie explained. _'Oh right'_ said Hal. Maggie noticed how tired he looked so stood up to leave, even though she found herself not wanting to leave Hal's side. Before she had a chance to say anything, Hal called after her _'Maggie were you yelling at me earlier?'_ he asked. Maggie was shocked, how could he remember, he was out cold. _'At the attack site yes I was yelling at you'_ replied Maggie. _'No not then'_ Hal answered back _'I remember that' _he said with a smile, _'I remember your voice later on, you were ranting about me having to wake up, that people needed me' _he continued. Dam it thought Maggie, trust him to have heard that, he couldn't have heard me reading Harry Potter could he, not he had to hear me ranting that I needed him. Although the fact that he had heard her voice and had actually remembered made her slightly glad. Hal laughed he knew she was thinking things through because she had that pensive look on her face. _'Well yeah I was shouting at you'_ Maggie finally admitted_ 'you were being stubborn and not waking up'_ she told him.

Hal couldn't help but laugh, trust Maggie to get annoyed at him for being unconscious, but he knew it was because she cared. He'd first realised it ages ago, when he had decided to join the younger kids when they were being sent to what was meant to be a sanctuary. She knew why he had decided to go, he'd explained his reasons for it to her, but that didn't stop her. When Dai and Ben had come back to gather a group of fighters to be waiting for Tom and the kids to return after their supposed capture, she was on her bike and down the road before the others had even gotten on their bikes. Once the kidnappers had been captured, Maggie had stormed over to Hal yelling and punching him in the chest for being an idiot and a jerk for letting Ben go on his own to get help, but also for putting himself in a position where he had no back up. Maggie knew he'd gone to protect his brothers and had ended up in a leadership position once Mike had been killed, but that didn't stop her from worrying about him and yelling at him. She only really stopped shouting at him, when he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, telling her he was ok. It was her way of showing emotion and Hal knew that. It was what made her Maggie and a part of her that drew Hal towards her.

_'Me stubborn?_' said Hal with a hint of sarcasm, _'I don't know what you mean'_ he teased. Maggie couldn't help but laugh, this was classic Hal._ 'Yes_ _you! Hal you scared me. Don't do it again'_ Maggie told him. Hal was shocked at Maggie's admittance, looking at her with a questioning look. Maggie knew she shouldn't have said anything but it was too late now, there was no going back. _'Don't look at me like that Hal, yes you scared me. You got hit, you told me to leave you. When will you get it though to your thick head that that is never going to happen? I've got your back, just as you've got mine. I was never going to leave you there, you mean too much to me'_ Maggie told him. There she'd said it, _'Your family might need you but I need you too'_ she finally told him. Hal couldn't help but smile _'But you said we couldn't happen. In fact I remember you telling me to stop thinking about it' _he responded. Maggie knew he would hit back with that and he was right. _'Well I changed my mind'_ she hit back_, 'I made myself a promise and I'm going to stick to it now that you are awake. 'You changed your mind?_' Hal stated, _'Just like that? What promise?'_

Maggie laughed trust Hal to try and get all the details he could out of her and he knew how to get it, all he had to do was look at her tilting his head, with those puppy dog eyes. _'Maggie...'_ Hal said quietly. _'Dam you Mason'_ Maggie said raising her voice slightly, _'I made a promise that if you woke up I'd give '__**us'**__ a shot. Seeing you like that made me realise that you mean more to me than I thought and that maybe I was being stupid before'_. Hal laughed, confusing Maggie even more, _'If I'd known it would take me getting hurt and being unconscious for you to finally admit that there was something between us, I'd have gotten injured earlier' _he laughed. Maggie couldn't help but laugh _'Just don't do it again or else'_ she threatened him. Smiling_ 'I'll try not too' _Hal replied_, 'Now get over here and keep me company'_ Hal requested. Maggie smiled, she had no intension on going anywhere, so moved over and laid on the bed next to Hal, after which Hal pulled Maggie towards him and kissed her on the top of her head, before they both fell asleep. For once, they both felt as if there was nothing that could touch them, as long as they were together. Even though the world outside was crazy, inside that hospital room, in that moment, they were happy.

When Matt woke up the next morning, he smiled to himself at what he saw. When he'd fallen asleep, Hal was still unconscious and Maggie was no where to be seen, probably pacing outside or something worrying about Hal. But now he looked towards his eldest brother and saw Maggie lying next to Hal, with Hal's arm around her. Hal had clearly woken up while he'd been asleep and something had happened between him and one of Matt's favourite people in camp. Looking at them, they both look so peaceful but he couldn't help but smile to himself, after all Hal and Maggie always spent their time looking after everyone else, it was nice that they had each other. All he ever wanted was his brother to be happy and Matt was glad it was with Maggie. He liked her, not only was she always there if he wanted to talk, but she was the one person who made Hal laugh. For once in this crazy world, everything seemed right to Matt and with that he left the room, leaving Hal and Maggie in peace.


End file.
